


Go to hell with your long stories I'm going with fucking oneshots

by FoxyEgg



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Becuase of course it isn't, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, I beta my own trash so yeah, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Sex, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Timeline isn't in order, Who the hell do you think I am?, take that with a grain of salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyEgg/pseuds/FoxyEgg
Summary: Just a collection of some Maxwil aka I love these two and they need more p o r n.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. "I was trying to fuck you"

Walking was beginning to get difficult with the amount of logs spilling out of Wilson's bag. Waddling back to his camp, he began to construct more wooden walls for the rest of the day.

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, smiling triumphantly when he set up the walls. 

His grass mat was slightly itchy, but it was better than nothing. Laying in front of the dancing fire, Wilson settled down, laying on his side to feel the fire's warmth on his face.

As he was slipping into sleep, he felt a cold breeze. Shivering, he curled up, clacking his teeth.

"Sorry, pal," someone chuckled.

Wislon snapped his eyes open, finding himself in front of Maxwell in his room.

"I've told you, stop doing this," Wilson swung his legs off the side of the comically large bed. "If you want my attention you can just show up."

"Yeah, but it's so much better to surprise you," Maxwell laughed at Wilson's small yawn.

"Showing up suddenly would still be fairly surprising," Wilson deadpanned.

Maxwell hummed, pushing Wilson back down. "You look tired," Wilson chimed in with a small, "you know I am," of which Maxwell rolled his eyes at, "yeah, sure, I do."

Wilson followed along, allowing his dirty shoes, socks, and vest be taken off and tucked in. Wilson smiled, rolling over as Maxwell did the same.

"Thanks, it's close to winter, cold."

Maxwell just huffed out a laugh. "That's how seasons work, pal."

Wilson wrapped his arms around Maxwell's sides while he said, "no, that's how the  _ Constant's seasons work _ ."

Maxwell traced his hands up Wilson's hips. "Hm, yes, do continue."

"Ah, well, each season is exactly 20 days, unlike Earth's. Are we still on Earth? Or just a different planet all together?"

Maxwell paused his tracing. "Not sure. Go on."

"The animals are strange as well, which makes me think that we're definitely not on our Earth at least," Wilson sputtered out as Maxwell neared his butt.

"Something the matter Wilson?", Maxwell cheekily smiled.

"No, everything's fine," Wilson said through a tight throat.

"Just wanted to make sure. Have any other theories?"

"Uh… Yes, I still wonder how many uh… How the… Uhm… Pigs uh… Think… And something or… Yeah."

Maxwell chuckled at his broken sentence, slowly inching his hand to the waistband of Wilson's pants.

"Have you dissected one?"

Wilson's blush disappeared as he thought. "No, oh wow I should do that." Wilson began calculating things in his head, brain complexity and such, making Maxwell raise his eyebrows and grin with humor. "What?"

"What what?", Maxwell asked.

"The look? What's your face doing? Oh my. Is… is that a non-sarcastic smile?"

Maxwell pushed Wilson's face away. "I'm just amused by how I was reaching into your pants to fondle you and you began asking yourself what a brain would look like."

"You were the one who asked!", Wilson exclaimed, shoving Maxwell back.

"Well yeah. I love hearing you pour out nerdy scientist things," Maxwell answered.

"It's not 'nerdy'! It's highly scientific and serious!" Wilson huffed, poking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms.

"Ah yes, yes, so very sorry," Maxwell nodded, resting a hand on his chin.

Yawning, Wilson rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, bedtime, pal," Maxwell said, tucking Wilson back in.

"But you wanted to-"

"No, you have to sleep, winter is coming and the deerclops will most likely come."

Wilson nodded but started again, "you wanted to have fun, I'm sorry that we weren't able to."

Maxwell rolled his eyes, "next time, once Winter is done so you aren't trying to run from the deerclops with a sore behind."

Wilson chuckled but shivered at the image of being crushed. "Yeah I'm not keen on being killed."

"You could just come back with the meat effigies," Maxwell said.

"It still hurts when you die, so I would rather not again."

Maxwell hummed. "Fair. Okay, sleep now."

"Alright," Wilson said as he stuffed his face as far as he could into Maxwell's chest. "G'night," Wilson slurred out.

"Sweet dreams," Maxwell said, holding Wilson close.


	2. Taking it Slow but Way too Fucking Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson and Maxwell do the do lightly because that last one was going to be a smut but was thrown into the gutter because oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter, becuase the last one didn't cleanse my need for P R O N. I haven't written smut for like... One or two years? So I made an excuse for why I was just going with jerking off and blowjobs like lol

Wilson hummed as Maxwell hollowed out his cheeks, running his tongue over the bottom side of Wilson's cock. Wilson had his hands on the back of Maxwell's head, boxing in his head with his quivering thighs.

They decided to take things slow, to ease into this whole 'unexplored area of life' for Wilson's sake. Side effects of living alone and hating people.

Wilson was loving everything so far, so they decided to go with blowjobs before going full in next time. 

Maxwell had a skilled talent, years of experience with people paid off. Wilson's legs propped up holding his head with his hands showed how much Wilson had really been alone.

Maxwell went back up to the head and twirled his tongue, licking the slit making Wilson open his eyes and arch his back, letting out a small moan.

He took one hand off of Maxwell's head, laying it on his burning cheek as he trembled with pleasure. The pleasure was so much that it felt a bit like pain, just bordering the line.

He gasped, clenching his legs around Maxwell's head and shoving his cock as far as he could down Maxwell's throat, his ears ringing as he came.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, Maxwell,it was just so good and I couldn't say anything and I- I'm sorry," Wilson said, panicked as he heard Maxwell coughing slightly.

"Warning would have been nice, though I can understand. Instinct."

Wilson nodded as Maxwell sat next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Can I… Hmph… Try something?", Wilson asked quietly, idly twirling his thumbs.

"Sure? What, pal?"

Wilson's face lit up with anxiety. "I want to help you."

Maxwell cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. Go wild."

Wilson nodded, even if Maxwell couldn't see him. He nawed on his lip, taping his chin in worry.

He just mimicked Maxwell's actions.

Sliding his hands between Maxwell's legs, rubbing at his thigh, he slowly inched his way to Maxwell's stomach, slipping his hand inside of his dress pants.

Maxwell grinned, teeth glistening. Humming, Maxwell reached down to assist, leading Wilson's hand to his dick. Wilson slipped off Maxwell's pants and gently began to stroke it. 

Maxwell groaned, "go a bit faster, would you?"

"I just didn't want to hurt you." He went faster. "Is this better?"

"How many times have you touched yourself?"

Wilson paused, looking at the ceiling as he went red, "uh… Two times?"

"Ah okay. Hold it a bit firmer."

Wilson pumped it and squeezed lightly, making Maxwell suck in a breath. 

"Good. Try to… Touch the head," Maxwell said.

Wilson nodded, captivated by the sounds he could drag out of Maxwell. Wilson rubbed the head with his thumb, gently running his fingers along the slit. Maxwell bit the inside of his lip, letting out a sigh through his nose.

Wilson took his hand off suddenly, making Maxwell whine. 

"Wilson-" Maxwell was cut off by Wilson putting his member in his mouth, sucking gently.

Wilson hummed as Maxwell patted his face, running his hands around his back. Maxwell twitched, making Wilson pause.

"I'm getting close," Maxwell groaned out.

Wilson continued bobbing his head until Maxwell gripped his hair, frantically pulling Wilson off as he jerked his hand on his dick. Semen spewed out, making Maxwell moan and lazily thrust into his hand, riding his orgasm out.

"Are you okay?", Wilson asked.

"Pal, are you being serious?"

"What? Of course I am."

"That was amazing. You did great. I'm perfectly fine, just tired."

Wilson shook his head, smiling as he walked into the connected bathroom. "Way to ruin a romantic, caring moment."

Maxwell shut his eyes, laying back on his pillows. "I am the CEO of romanticizing."

Wilson returned, rolling his eyes as he whipped himself with a towel, throwing it at Maxwell, "clean up."

"But I'm tired," Maxwell challenged, wiggling his brows.

"Well I don't want to cuddle with you when you're full of your own semen, get cleaned."

Maxwell nodded, whipping himself down before he threw it to the floor, claiming he would, "get it tomorrow." Of course he wouldn't.

Wilson laid down, resting his head on Maxwell's chest and his hand on his opposite shoulder. Drifting into sleep, he shifted once more and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to add something humorous at the end because I'm just way too awkward with my smuts.


End file.
